


Storm: A Star Wars Story

by angstkingsfanfic



Series: The Making of a Perfect Storm [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi, Major Original Character(s), Minor Kylo Ren/Rey, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: The newly freed stormtrooper doesn't have a name, a plan, or an endgame, but she does have some things. Ben Solo's original lightsaber, a crush on Poe Dameron, and the voice of a past Jedi in her head._________________________This fic takes place in the sequels, eventually, there will be three stories (only this one and the prequels one are published currently), one for each trilogy. You do not have to read all three, but they follow down a family line. Each story will be fairly stand-alone, so it is up to you how much you read. Enjoy!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Making of a Perfect Storm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617829
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Storm Awakens ◆ Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stormtrooper FN-2213 begins hearing a voice in her head while battling a rebel pilot. It gives her the thrilling yet terrible idea to steal Kylo Ren's Jedi lightsaber.

She had been feeling the urge to sneak into Kylo Ren’s room for months now. Every time she went down the hallway his room was located on, she would feel herself shift herself to the side of the hall that his door was located. To avoid getting stabbed through the stomach with Kylo’s lightsaber or a possible beheading, she ignored these urges to the best of her abilities. She pushed them and her force abilities down as far as she could. She stopped going down that hallway unless it was completely necessary or a mandatory part of her route. That was until it got worse. In the past weeks, it had changed from small urges to internal movements so violent it felt like her body was screaming at her. She still did her best to ignore it. This had been going on for two and a half weeks at this point. FN-2187, her best friend, had noticed the change, but he wasn’t the only one. She was just a normal stormtrooper, but she was often trusted with higher jobs. She had been assigned to walk with General Hux several times over the years and he had noticed the sudden slowness in her walking when they passed through that hall. At first, he thought that she had just slowed down to irritate him, but even with her being suited up, her hand over her stomach explained to him enough that she was in pain. He ordered her to go to the hospital portion of the ship because FN-2213 “needs to be in perfect fighting order”. She knew that wasn’t the only reason. He was really worried about her, he just had to keep up appearances. She went to the doctors. They found nothing wrong. Her pain continued. She had been well enough to fight that day on Jakku, so she found herself standing in front of FN-2187, in the middle of several other stormtroopers on the ship who were preparing themselves mentally for battle. 

She hated that this was her job, but she didn’t have much choice in the matter. She had no name, but the set of numbers and letters they had given her. She was taken from her family so young she didn’t know who they were, or if they were even alive. She doubted they were, but there was still a part of her that hoped. She had no idea what system she was born in, let alone what planet her family had settled on. She was so deep in her thoughts she barely noticed that the door to the ship had opened, or that her feets had started to carry her out. It was almost as if she was a machine, programmed to take steps toward dictatorship and kill innocents. 

Explosions. Yelling. Crying. The vague sounds of blasters firing. All sounds she was completely desensitized to, but unlike her fellow stormtroopers, she had never become accustomed to the sights of destruction. The soul-crushing looks on people’s faces and the pure terror in their eyes were enough to send her packing, but there is never really an escape from the First Order. Whether your still fighting for them or you get out and you’re constantly running from them, there is really no end. While thinking about what has been lost during her life, she only shoots those who shoot directly at her. She does no more than defend herself. She never wants to fight innocent people who just want to keep their homes stormtrooper free, but sometimes they gave her no choice. 

She had lost FN-2187 in the chaos, it was hard to tell who was who when in uniform on the base let alone on the battlefield. She just hoped that he would survive the fight, she didn’t know if she would last if something happened to him. She became so distracted by the thoughts of her only real friend that the blaster she carried was knocked from her hands by a feisty resident. He was strong, fairly young, and intended to kill her. They fought back and forth, fist to fist until suddenly something that had never happened before took over her mind. 

**_“Coming up behind you is a resistance pilot!”_ **

She knocked the person she had been fighting down with a swift swooping kick to the legs and quickly turned around to grab the pilot’s fist in her hand. A voice _in her head_ had warned her of him. A voice that _wasn't_ her own. Why he hadn’t tried to shoot her with the blaster that rested against his midsection she had no idea, but she couldn’t focus on anything, but the voice in her head and the shocked look on the pilot’s face. Though there was utter chaos happening around them, they stood there in shocked silence. “Your reflexes are so quick I would guess you were a sith if it weren’t for the stormtrooper getup.” He teased slightly. _How could he be so calm at a moment like this?_

“I don’t have the force if that’s what you’re implying rebel,” She replied flatly. She couldn’t let on to what was really going through her head. 

“I’ve never met a stormtrooper like you before,” he said as he swiftly attempted to hit FN-2213 in the stomach with his blaster. 

She easily dodged it, “How many of us have you really had a conversation with?”

She attempted an uppercut, he jumped back just enough for it to miss, “A good few. What’s your name?”

She furrowed her brows, but answered anyway as they continued in their vague attempt at hand to hand combat, “FN-2213.”

He stopped fighting for a moment, “That’s not a name.”

She shrugged, “That’s what they gave me. I was taken from my home so young I don’t remember it or my name.”

“I’m Poe,” He replied. They were off to the side, behind the dunes now. 

**_“Say something back. He could be your ticket out of the first order.”_** There the voice was again.

“It’s… nice to meet you, Poe.” 

**_“Good. Now shake his hand.”_ **

She put her hand out for him, he took it almost instantly. After a few seconds, he let go. She was going to take her helmet off, but he became suddenly distracted by the events going on outside of their conversation. Neither of them had noticed Kylo Ren’s ship landing, but they both saw him kill a man with his lightsaber. Poe jumped out from their hiding spot behind the dunes and attempted to blast the sith. FN-2213 wish she could have stopped him, but it happened so quickly the force couldn’t warn her. He was taken by two stormtroopers up to Kylo Ren. She held her breath as she watched the interaction. After a quick search, he was taken captive and she headed off around the other side of dunes so she could rejoin the rest of the troopers. She picked up a blaster from one of the fallen troopers on her way, only to be immediately met with the order to kill all of the villagers. She aimed the blaster, but she did not fire, she could not bring herself to. She noticed another stormtrooper doing the same thing a little ways away, she hoped that it was FN-2187. After the deeds were done by the other stormtroopers, she headed back to her ship, an inexplicable heaviness in her heart. 

《\/》/\《\/》

While she could not find FN-2187 right away, she knew there was someone that she would be able to find. She made her way to General Hux’s quarters. They were tucked away in a far off hallway. She thought maybe seeing him would straighten out her feelings more. She fidgeted as she stood in front of the door, suddenly debating if this was a good idea or not. She felt like someone was watching or listening in. As if Armitage could read her mind with the force, the door opened. His lips curled upward in a slight smile, “You’re back from Jakku.”

“Indeed I am, may I come in?” She asked. Normally, even with her helmet hiding it, she would have been smiling, but something changed in her today.

He stepped to the side slightly, “I have about thirty minutes until I’m expected anywhere and I’ll tell Phasma something to keep her off your back.”

“Much appreciated,” She replied as the door shut and she took off her helmet.

His smile grew wider, “How in the galaxy did I get a beautiful girl like you to fall for me.”

Her expression faltered, but she fixed it as quickly as she could, “I don’t know, I ask myself a similar question quite often.”

His face stiffened slightly, “So what has brought you here? I know you wouldn’t normally risk trying to find me during work hours.”

He was right, coming here was a big risk, but she needed clarity. “Have you ever thought about leaving?”

His look became startled, “What?”

“Leaving the First Order. Settling somewhere way on the outer rim and living a normal life?” She continued.

His expression turned to one of disgust, “You must be joking Star. I would never leave the First Order for a life like that.”

_Star._ His name for her because she didn’t have one. She expected that answer from him, but she secretly hoped for something different. “So you wouldn’t run away with me?”

He scoffed, “What’s gotten into you? What happened on Jakku that’s shaken you up so suddenly?”

It _wasn’t_ suddenly. She had just kept it from him because she figured this is how he would react. She had made up her mind now, she was going to leave with FN-2187, with or without Armitage. She let out a soft sigh, she reached up and set one hand on his cheek. “Nothing’s happened. I’ll be fine.” She gave him a kiss on his other cheek, “Goodbye Armitage.” She pulled back before he could do much about it, swiftly putting her helmet back on.

“Get some sleep, your thoughts will be more aligned when you wake up,” He replied, ignoring a gesture she hoped he would catch. _Goodbye. They never used that word. It was always ‘see you soon’._

She didn’t say anything, she just left the room. She was on a mission to find FN-2187 and get the hell off this nightmare ship. **_“He was a real piece of work.”_ **The voice yet again chimed in. It wasn’t hers and it felt invasive. 

_“It’s really none of your business. Who are you anyway?” She thought, replying back to this strange voice._

**_“I am your ally. I’ve always been here, but now is a time I can actually help.”_ **

_“How so?”_

**_“I’ve trying to tell you to go into Kylo Ren’s room for weeks now, but you seem to ignore all physical signs to do something. I decided I had to reveal myself. This is the start of your journey. You need something from in there.”_ **

_“Your what’s been causing me physical pain every time I walk down that hallway? Not really much of a friend are you? Also what the hell journey could I possibly be going on and what could I need from Ren’s room? I am just a stormtrooper. No more, no less.”_

The voice chuckled, it was for some reason a soothing sound. **_“You really have no idea how much you are capable of. Go to Kylo Ren’s room. Trust in the force. It will show you the way.”_ **

_“I feel like this is a terrible idea and if I get killed I’m going to figure out how to haunt you from the afterlife.”_

Again he chuckled, **_“You don’t even know my name.”_ **

_“As I said, I’d figure it out.”_

She got the feeling that even if she asked he would not tell her his name so she did not bother. She decided to stop at her quarters first to get cleaned up. Even though she was not injured, her suit was still fairly dirtied and her skin was slicked with sweat. She knew her unit would be given time to reassemble, so she was going to take advantage of it. 

It didn’t take her long to reach the small space and she smiled brightly as she realized who was the only other person there, “2187!” 

He turned around, he already had his helmet off. Even though she didn’t have hers off yet, he could tell it was her by the sound of her voice. “2213! You made it back. Where have you been?” He asked as the pair hugged. She pulled back from the embrace and grimaced. “What happened?”

“I asked Armitage if he would ever think about running away with me. He basically looked at me like I was wearing a hat made of live porgs,” She explained. FN-2187 laughed a bit at the descriptor, but he felt sorry for her.

“You had to be expecting that.”

“I was, but that doesn’t make it any easier. I thought that after being together for over a year he would consider it, but I guess not. It doesn’t matter though. You and I are getting out of here, with or without him.”

FN-2187 gave her a look, “Are you sure?”

She nodded, “He would rather marry his general’s uniform than me. We need to get out.”

“Any ideas on how to do that?” She gave him a look, “I don’t like what you’re doing with your face. Every time you do that I know we’re about to do something outrageously stupid.”

“Okay here me out though.”

“Alright.”

“You know how I’ve been feeling sick every time I pass Ren’s room? I’ve finally figured out why.”

FN-2187 smiled, “That’s great, but how does that help us get out of here?”

“It’s the force that’s been doing that to me. It’s been trying to tell me something in there is meant to help me. When we were on Jakku, I was almost killed by someone coming up behind me, but a voice in my head told me to watch out. When we got back it told me that something to help me start my journey is behind that door,” FN-2213 explained. 

“You know you sound actually insane right? What journey are you starting?” FN-2187 asked.

FN-2213 looked him straight in the eye, “I think it is the start of my journey as a Jedi.”

The stormtrooper sighed, “Alright. If you think it’s absolutely necessary, we can try to get whatever it is.”

“It is necessary. While I do that, you find that Rebel Pilot Poe. We’re going to need him to fly us out of here,” FN-2213 said.

He nodded, “Okay. Be careful and meet me by the ships.”

“I will, and don’t worry if anyone tries to get in my way I’ll force choke them.”

FN-2187 rolled his eyes, “You can’t solve all your problems by force choking people.”

“Why not?”

“You’re not a sith.”

“I could be a sith.”

“No you couldn’t, you’re too nice.”

It was her turn to roll her eyes, “Whatever, I’ll see you soon.”

“See you soon.”

《\/》/\《\/》

After parting ways with FN-2187, she b-lined for Ren’s room. She knew that he wouldn’t be around right now, so it was her best shot at getting in and out without a fight. As she approached, for the first time in weeks there was no pain, just the force radiating in her. It was still guiding her, still screaming for her to listen, but somehow it was so much more comforting now that she had given in to it. She looked both ways before opening the door, nothing much on the ship locked. She was a little surprised at what she found, it looked a little more like a museum than a bedroom. Pieces of history, ancient relics were up on pedestals. She gulped at the sight of Darth Vader’s helmet. She could feel the voice’s presence in her head, though he hadn’t said anything yet. She guessed that he wanted her to figure it out. She closed her eyes for a moment, with the help of the force, she could feel that what she was looking for was still farther into the room. She opened her eyes and looked to her left, that’s when she saw it. The metal hilt of an old lightsaber. It was well taken care of, she could only tell that it was old because it was Jedi made and had a few chips here and there. She walked toward it slowly, slightly afraid that her movements might trigger some unseen alarm. She stood in front of it for a moment, her body screaming at her to pick it up.

**_“Take it.”_ **

She pulled off her helmet, setting it to the side. She lifted her hand over the metal and grasped around it. Slowly she lifted it completely off its stand and rested it in both of her hands. She was enraptured by it. It gave her a sense of hope, peace, and tranquility. She and the voice were both so caught up in it, they didn’t notice an unwanted visitor joining them in the large bedroom. “How have I never sensed you before?” 

Her eyes widened and her head snapped toward the doorway, Kylo Ren slowly stepping toward her. He didn’t have his mask on, but he didn’t feel any less threatening that way.

_Oh shit. This is where I die._

“Your power, it’s overwhelming. The force is so strong with you, how could I not see it before?” She took a step back as he continued forward. “You’re FN-2213 correct? The stormtrooper General Hux favors? Don’t think just because I have never noticed your power I haven’t noticed your presence. Even without the saber you’re holding, you’re a talented fighter. It’s no wonder Hux always picks you for assignments.”

_If he only knew._

He was now only a foot from her, she was clutching the saber so tightly her knuckles were turning white, “The dark side can make you stronger. Join me and I will show you the way.” He extended his hand to her.

She stared at it. There’s no way she could accept his offer, the whole reason she had forced her powers down for so long was so she wouldn’t have to become a sith. She looked between the lightsaber and the sith in front of her. She shifted the lightsaber to face upward and turned it on. She got into a battle stance. Kylo’s face fell.

“That’s too bad, I didn’t want to have to kill you.”

The clashing sounds of the saber could be heard throughout the hallways near the room, but the directions from the mysterious voice could only be heard in her head. 

**_“Left!”_ **

**_“Right!”_ **

**_“Duck!”_ **

**_“Jump back!”_ **

FN-2213 fought valiantly, but FN-2187 and his new friend Poe could hear the scream from several rooms away.


	2. Storm Awakens ◆ Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Poe, FN-2213, and FN-2187 attempt to escape the clutches of the evil First Order, FN-2213 becomes weaker and weaker after her fight against Kylo Ren. The trio attempts to take out the cannons firing at them as they make their way back to Jakku, but ultimately fail and begin hurtling toward the planet. Will her relationship with General Hux make things more or less complicated as she and Poe become stranded without Finn in the Badlands?

Kylo and FN-2213 jumped apart as the horrid scream left her throat. The burn went from the bridge of her nose to her ear on her left side. The skin sired and sizzled as the sound electricity coming off of both the lightsabers in the room became more fuzzy and overwhelming than it already was. Both breathing heavily, the fighters stared at each other. “After a burn like that… You’re still standing?”

_ Of course, I’m still standing, I’m not ready to die yet. _

Without saying a word the stormtrooper grabbed her helmet and rushed past him, quickly flying out the door and down the hall. She shoved the now off lightsaber into her suit as she ran. She had to find FN-2187, they had to get out of here.  _ Now. _ Her feet carried her farther and farther away from Kylo’s shouting without her really having to think about it. The force guiding her toward her friend and her way out. “2213! Are you alright?!” A familiar voice called out to her. “Oh my god, your face.”

“What the hell happened?!” A slightly less familiar voice asked. Her vision became slightly less fuzzy and she realized her feet had stopped moving. FN-2187 and Poe stood in front of her. Poe’s hand rested on the cheek without the injury. His eyes appeared to be glued to the slash wound. “What did he do to you?”

She gently placed her hand on top of his, “it doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is that I got what I was looking for. We need to get out of here before Kylo or any stormtroopers that have been alerted find us. Thank you for the concern though Poe,” she explained as she removed his hand from her face. A kind smile graced her lips. FN-2187 had never seen her look so at peace. 

“Put your helmet back on and let’s get to a ship. You’re right that we need to get out of here as soon as possible,” FN-2187 said. FN-2213 nodded and did as she was told. Each stormtrooper grabbed one of Poe’s arms and FN-2187 held a blaster to his head to make the situation believable. They all moved at an extremely fast walking pace, they were almost running. As Kylo threw a tantrum about his stolen lightsaber, more and more stormtroopers were out looking for FN-2213. They could hear the shouting getting closer and closer, forcing them to move as fast as they could without attracting attention to themselves. The voice had said nothing since the cut to her face.  _ Is he disappointed in me? _

The three made it to the main hanger, so far so peaceful. “Okay. Stay calm. Stay calm,” FN-2187 said quietly. Poe and FN-2213 looked at each other. They weren’t sure if FN-2187 was talking to them or just to himself. 

“I am calm,” Poe responded. 

“I’m talking to myself,” FN-2187 replied.

“Well, that answers the question of who the hell you were talking to,” FN-2213 quipped.

Poe let out a small chuckle and FN-2213 felt a light pink tint dust her cheeks. “Not yet,” FN-2187 mumbled as the trio passed a large group of soldiers. “Okay, go. This way.” The three started to run toward a small ship, not big, but big enough that there were three seats and enough for all of them to fit comfortably. As Poe opened the ship’s door, Kylo Ren, General Hux, and a small army of stormtroopers came barreling into the hanger. They didn’t notice the three right away, but the trio knew they didn’t have much time. 

“Always wanted to fly a First Order Ship,” Poe gushed as he got situated in the pilot’s seat. “Can you shoot?” Poe asked FN-2187 as the door shut and he climbed into the seat where the controls for the weapons were located. FN-2213 sat next to Poe in what she assumed to be the navigator’s seat. She didn’t feel like there was much use for her position. The lightsaber rattled in the leg of her suit as she adjusted herself to sit comfortably.

“Blasters, I can,” FN-2187 responded. 

“Okay, same principle. Use the toggle on the left to switch between missiles, cannons, and mag pulse. Use the sight on the right to aim. Triggers to fire,” Poe explained briefly. 

“This is very complicated,” FN-2187 replied.

“You want me to take your place?” FN-2213 asked.

“You know as much as I do about this.”  
“Yeah but I have the confidence that I won’t get us killed.”

“I can do this!” FN-2187 announced. 

FN-2213 cracked a smile as she took off her helmet. The action hurt slightly because of her injury, but she did her best to ignore the pain as Poe took off, “Alright hotshot. Show us what you’re made of.”

The three quickly realized that their ship was still attached by a cable, “I can fix this!” Poe shouts as stormtroopers begin to shoot at the small craft. FN-2187 shoots back, using it as a practice round for what was to come. FN-2213 closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  **_“Make it out alive. Find someone who can help you with the force.”_ **

The voice and the presence with it came and went as fast as it spoke. It wouldn’t tell her who to look for, just to find someone who knew a lot about the force. There was no time to dwell on the comment now. While she couldn’t do much, she was still trapped in the middle of a life or death situation. Just as FN-2187 blasted the min command center at the top of the bay, Poe freed the craft from its attachments and began to fly it out. Hux and Kylo had both been caught in the crossfire, unable to do much with a small blaster and Kylo’s formidable, but short-range lightsaber. “This thing really moves!” Poe exclaimed as they whirled off into space. “Alright, we gotta take out as many of these cannons as we can or we’re not gonna get very far.”

“Alright!” FN-2187 nodded to no one in particular. 

“I’m gonna get us into position. Just stay sharp,” Poe said to FN-2187. The resistance pilot turned his attention to FN-2213. He didn’t look at her for more than a split second, but the concern was heavy in his voice. “And you stay with us gorgeous. We don’t want you to pass out before we can get you a bacta patch!” She couldn’t focus on the concern, all she could focus on was the word  _ gorgeous _ . Armitage never called her anything like that. “Up ahead! Up ahead! You see it?” Poe shouted to FN-2187. “I got us dead center. It’s a clean shot.”

“Okay, got it.” FN-2213 heard the sound of buttons clicking and the sounds of “Yeah!” “Yes!” and “Did you see that?!” as FN-2187 shot out the cannons. “I saw it!” Poe shouts back. FN-2213 rolled her head lazily to look at Poe. The smile on his face showed lines of the light side, happiness her and FN-2187 had yet to experience. As time went on, she began to feel weaker. There was no blood coming from her wound, but her body was clearly fighting to keep her upright and awake. Apparently, Poe had a reason to be worried. She forced her eyes open, focusing on the task at hand.  _ Stay alive. _

“Hey what’s your name?” Poe asked her companion. 

“FN-2187.”

“F… What?”

FN-2213 laughed lightly, “His name is FN-2187. I’m FN-2213.”

“Those are the only names they ever gave us,” FN-2187 continued.

“Well, I ain’t calling either of you those unnames. F-N huh? Finn. I’m gonna call you Finn. Is that alright?” Poe asked FN-2187.

“Finn. Finn, I like that. I like that.” 

Poe smiled at his accomplishment of naming his new friend. “And you sugar, I can’t call you Finn too so… How about I call you Storm? Are you alright with being called Storm?” 

She smiled dully at him, “Yeah I like that, makes me sound like a badass.” He and Finn both chuckled at that.

“I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”

“Good to meet you, Poe!” Finn exclaimed.

“What he said,” Storm said lethargically. 

Poe glanced at her quickly with worry written all over his face. He and Finn could both tell the force and the fight with Kylo Ren had taken a large toll on her. “Good to meet you both!”

《\/》/\《\/》

“Sir, they’ve taken out our turbolasers,” someone told Hux about the small ship. Hux hadn’t seen her board the small vessel, but something in his gut told him his girlfriend was out there. 

“Use the ventral cannons,” he replied. 

“Yes sir, bringing them online.”

“General Hux. Is it the resistance pilot?” Kylo asked as he entered the room. The two had separated for a short while after being in the launch bay. Kylo could feel FN-2213 was on that ship, but he needed to know who else. 

“Yes, and he had help from two of our own. We’re checking the registers now to find out which stormtroopers it was,” Hux answered.

“One of them is FN-2213. The other is the one from the village. FN-2187.” Kylo replied flatly. 

Hux’s face dropped, he couldn’t keep his poker face on, “What?”

“FN-2213 broke into my quarters and attempted to steal my old lightsaber. I offered to teach her, to give her a place in the higher ranks of the First Order, but she drew the weapon against me,” Kylo divulged. He had told everyone that someone had broken in, but not who exactly or why.

“How could you not see this coming General? She worked with you often.”

Hux gulped at the thought of his  _ Star _ fighting Kylo, “Her heart always seemed aligned with the First Order. I am unsure of what has changed.” He wanted to ask if Kylo had hurt her, if she was alright, but he bit his tongue. He couldn’t risk his position.

“Perhaps you overlooked something-”

“Sir, the ventral cannons are hot,” the officer said, interrupting the pair’s conversation. 

Hux looked at the floor and huffed.  _ I’m sorry Star. Survive.  _ “Fire.”

《\/》/\《\/》

Large blasts came from the ship’s ventral cannons. The trio was by no means out of the woods yet, “One’s coming toward you! My right. Your left. Do you see it?” Poe shouted. 

“Hold on! I see him!” Finn fired lasers, Storm struggled to keep her eyes open. She was so confused as to why she was having to fight so hard. Her body needed to keep pumping adrenaline. They weren’t safe yet!

“Nice shot!”

“Where are we going?” Finn questioned.

“We’re going back to Jakku. That’s where.”

“No, we can’t go back to Jakku! We need to get out of this system!”

Poe huffed, “I gotta get my droid before the First Order does.”

“A droid?”

“That’s right. He’s a BB unit, orange, and white. One of a kind.”

“I don’t care what color he is! No droid can be that important!”

“This one is pal!”

“We gotta get as far away from the First Order as we can. We go back to Jakku, we die.” Finn tried to reason.

“That droid has a map that leads straight to Luke Skywalker and I don’t think Storm can take much more of this. She’s not looking too good.”

Finn screamed in frustration, “Oh, you gotta be kidding me!”

Amidst their argument was when it happened. One of the blasts hit the small craft and it set the group hurtling toward Jakku. 

《\/》/\《\/》

“FN-2187 reported to my division was evaluated and sent to reconditioning,” Captain Phasma explained to Hux as he stared out the ship’s large front windows.

“No prior signs of nonconformity?” The general asked.

“This was his first offense. However, FN-2213 did not report back when we returned from Jakku,” Captain Phasma informed, though Hux already knew that. She had come to see  _ him _ instead. 

“Yes, I am aware. I told her to report to me when she arrived back from Jakku. I needed to discuss issues of a prior mission with her,” Hux covered.

Phasma nodded, “And she showed no signs of nonconformity? This is also her first offense.”

Hux thought for a moment. Everything in him was screaming, to tell the truth. That his beloved girlfriend had dreams of the two of them together somewhere far away from the First Order and that she asked him to run away with her. He kept his mouth shut and shook his head. “Nothing about her seemed out of the ordinary.”

“General! They’ve been hit.” 

“Destroyed?” He questioned, secretly hoping the answer was no.

“Disabled. They were headed back to Jakku. The fighter is projected to crash in the Goazon badlands.” The officer explained.

Hux forced back a smile, “They were going back for the droid. Send a squad to the wreckage. If they fight FN-2213, have them bring her back alive. We need her for information.”

《\/》/\《\/》

Poe opened his eyes to find himself face down in the sand. The rough surface hurt, he pulled his face from the ground and blinking vigorously trying to remove the sand from his eye sockets. When his eyes were clear he looked around him. He saw small bits of the wreckage scattered about, but no sign of Finn. What he did see was a small stormtrooper curled up several yards away. He scrambled to his feet and called out to her. He knew it had to be Storm, even from far away he could tell that the figure was too small to be Finn. No matter how loud he called he got no response. The silence made him run faster. When he reached her, he fell to his knees beside her. “Storm! Hey stay with me, you didn’t make it through all of that to die in a pile of sand!” He pulled her into his lap, for the first time he could really study her features. She was breathing, he saw the soft flaring of her nostrils, but he also noticed the soft curve of her jawline and how her hair, even when matted and tangled, looked beautiful. He also noticed the depth of the carving into her cheek, the thought of it made his blood boil. The idea that Kylo Ren dared to give her an injury that was obviously causing her tremendous pain made him sick. He placed his hand where it had been only a few minutes ago on the ship. He faced her toward him, his body shielding her from the blaring daylight. “Come on Storm, you’ve got to wake up.”

With that, her eyes fluttered open. She was unphased by Poe’s closeness, she honestly found it slightly comforting. Her body felt weak and her suit felt heavy. “Poe… Are we dead?”

He chuckled, “No sweetheart. We’re on Jakku. Are you okay with me putting a bacta patch on your face? My boss had a feeling I would be needing one so she made me take one.”

“If it’ll help the pain I am fine with it.”  
“It should do just that,” he said as he fishes it out of his pants pocket. He took the backing off and gently placed it over the lightsaber slash. She winced at the contact, but she knew it would be worth it. She shifted to sit up after the patch was on, though she still rested in Poe’s lap. At any other time, she would have felt this type of connection so quickly would be odd, but in this case, it seemed natural. 

She went to take off the top piece of her suit, but she remembered that she was only wearing black pants and a bra. What a day to not have a clean shirt. She looked toward Poe, who had somehow lost his jacket, but had a loose tan shirt over a tighter white tee shirt. “This is kind of embarrassing, but can I have your top shirt? I’m ah… only wearing pants and a bra.”

Poe’s cheeks flushed pink, but she didn’t notice as she got off his lap. “Of course, I’ll… give you some privacy.” He unbuttoned the shirt and handed it over to her before turning around to face the other way. 

She mumbled a quick thank you before getting to work taking off her suit. It wasn’t the easiest thing in the world considering how worn out she was, but she was happy to be getting out of it. She was never going to have to put it on again. She was finally somewhat free of the First Order’s firm grasp. She wasn’t totally free, because no one who works for them ever is, but she was happy to have some freedoms that she never had before. After getting her suit off, She threw Poe’s shirt over what she had on and slipped the lightsaber into her waistband. The shirt was extremely oversized, but it was comfortable and she felt covered enough to be in front of whoever they were going to come across. She tucked the shirt in on the side that the lightsaber wasn't on, and left it out on the other side to cover the weapon. She giggled at Poe’s stance. He was turned away from her, with his hands over his eyes. “You can look now, Poe.”

He turned back around, seemingly a little flustered at the sight of her in his shirt, “Are you alright? I was worried about you when we were flying. You seemed pretty out of it.”

“I’m on the brink of exhaustion, but I’m alright,” She replied with a soft smile. “Let’s go find that droid of yours and hopefully also find Finn. Maybe on the way we can tell each other more about ourselves.”

Poe smiled back at her. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. A certain energy that seemed to follow her. He shrugged it off, “I would like that a lot. Let’s get out of here. The last thing we want is the First Order to find us among the wreckage.”

“You’re right,” She said. She took a few steps, but legs wobbled as she attempted to make her way toward Poe. He reached out to her, offering his hand for balance.

She took it and on they went. 


End file.
